One problem that can arise when working on a computer is that the user may lose track of the position of the cursor. This problem is exacerbated on computer systems having more than one screen. One crude way of locating the cursor is to jiggle the mouse that controls the cursor in the hope of finding the cursor. This technique leaves much to be desired, since even with this approach, the cursor can still blend into the background, making it difficult to locate.
An associated problem that can arise when using a multiple screen computer system is that a lot of inconvenient mouse motion is required to move the cursor from one screen to the other. For example, in a horizontal three-screen configuration, it is likely that several mouse strokes are needed to move the cursor across the full width of the three screens.